


Heathers Text Chat

by LupusCraven



Series: Heathers Text Chat/ With Spin Off Lore Stories [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A lot of cursing, A shit ton of shitposting, Chandlmara - Freeform, Chansaw, Dialogue, Dialogue for days, Explicit Sexting later on?, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I cant tag for my life rn, Literally this is just what pops into mind at random times for me, Never Ending, Random ass crap, Read notes on first chap, Sexual Content, WIP, cheating?, mcduke - Freeform, mcsawyer, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCraven/pseuds/LupusCraven
Summary: A whole bunch of text messages back and forth between the Heathers and Veronica, of course! :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys.  
> Definitely something different I'm trying out.  
> While I wait for some things to get back in order before I can start working more on my bigger projects,  
> I'm going to be focusing on smaller projects that I can update regularly so you guys aren't completely bored.  
> The template of each chat will be,  
> The date will always be stated in the middle,  
> Times given are real times that I'm choosing to write these at. (I write all of my stories in my docs before transferring them to Archive, so of course times are going to be different, but the given times are when I originally wrote them!)  
> Honestly some of these scenarios are just random ass things I'm doing throughout my day. :)  
> \---  
> BASICS: 
> 
> ~Heather McNamara  
> Oldest,  
> Shortest.  
> Dating Heather Duke.  
> Is basically everyone's mother. 
> 
> ~Veronica Sawyer  
> Second Oldest,  
> Tallest.  
> Dating Heather Chandler.  
> Trash. 
> 
> ~Heather Duke  
> Third Oldest,  
> Second Tallest.  
> Dating Heather McNamara.  
> Complete Meme. 
> 
> ~Heather Chandler  
> Youngest,  
> Shorter than Duke and Veronica, but taller than Mac.  
> Dating Veronica Sawyer.  
> Would probably fuck everyone in the chat other than Duke. 
> 
> Emoji's are literally not possible to be put into this so they are just texted!  
> You'll see. xD 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Lupus

_ 4/16/18 _

**[Babyblue is online.]**  
_3:54AM_

**Babyblue:** Anyone up? 

**[TheGreenPacManGhost is online.]  
** _ 3:55AM _

**TheGreenPacManGhost:** Yeah, I am. And who the fuck changed my name? 

**Babyblue:** Wouldn’t be surprised if Mac did. 

**TheGreenPacManGhost:** That fucking- It's too early for this shit. 

**Babyblue:** Change it back? 

**TheGreenPacManGhost:** Way ahead of you, Sawyer. 

**[TheGreenPacManGhost has changed their nickname to DukeDuels!]** _  
3:57AM _

**Babyblue:** Isn’t that your Hearthstone user? 

**DukeDuels:** Does it look like I'm feeling creative right now? 

**[BurningSunshine is online.]  
** _ 3:59 AM  _

**BurningSunshine:** You guys literally have no respect for people who are trying to sleep. We do have school tomorrow, you guys know that, right? 

**DukeDuels:** Sure. 

**BabyBlue:** Just a matter of whether or not we give a fuck. 

**BurningSunshine:** [Rolling Eyes Emoji]

**DukeDuels:** Aww, don't get like that. 

**BurningSunshine:** Get like what?!

**DukeDuels:** It’s too early for you to be getting sassy with me. 

**BurningSunshine:** You and Blue woke me up. Who the hell changed all of our names? Why am I only noticing this now? 

**BabyBlue:** I assumed it was you.

**DukeDuels:** Same. 

**BurningSunshine:** I honestly like yours, Ronnie. I wasn't really gonna say anything, I dig mine too so. 

**DukeDuels:** Then why say anything at all? 

**BurningSunshine:** Because it caught me off guard? 

**DukeDuels:** Touché. 

**BurningSunshine:** Veronica, we should prob change these. 

**BabyBlue:** Definitely. Baby blue is a nice color, but it sure as hell doesn't fit me. 

**BurningSunshine:** Totes. 

**BurningSunshine:** Any ideas, Heather? 

**DukeDuels:** [Shrugging Emoji]

**DukeDuels:** I don't even function in class, what makes you think I'll be able to function now? 

**BurningSunshine:** Because you love me. 

**BurningSunshine:** [Heart Emojis]

**DukeDuels:** Stop being right. It's annoying. 

**BurningSunshine:** [Kissy Face Emoji]

**BabyBlue:** Wtf. What about me? 

**DukeDuels:** Stfu Veronica. Nobody fucking likes you. 

**BurningSunshine:** :O 

**BurningSunshine:** Heather! That's so mean!

**[ChandlersDemon is online.]**  
_4:10 AM_

**DukeDuels:** Fuck. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Fuck is definitely right. Who the fuck do you think you are when I'm not around? 

**DukeDuels:** Me? 

**ChandlersDemon:** And now we observe the wild Duke turning into a fucking submissive. Jesus, Heather. How the fuck did you fall in love with this thing? 

**BurningSunshine:** Idk, Heather. 

**BurningSunshine:** Good morning though! Did you sleep okay? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Perfectly fine, Hon. 

**BurningSunshine:** That's good.

**ChandlersDemon:** Aside from getting woken up from you three fucking idiots. 

**BurningSunshine:** [Worried Emoji] Not good…

**BabyBlue:** Lay off, Heather. Everyone woke everyone up. 

**ChandlersDemon:** You think that changes my mood? 

**BabyBlue:** Maybe? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Think again, Cookie Monster. 

**BabyBlue:** Wtf? 

**DukeDuels:** Lol

**ChandlersDemon:** Shut up, Heather.

**DukeDuels:** Sorry, Heather.

**[ChandlersDemon has changed BabyBlue’s nickname to CookieMonster.]  
** _ 4:16 AM  _

**CookieMonster:** Oh fuck you. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Please, I went to bed pretty horny. 

**DukeDuels:** O.O 

**BurningSunshine:** Omg, Heather! Tmi! TMI! 

**CookieMonster:** Well then, uh…

**ChandlersDemon:** You're all acting like you're fucking 5. Grow up. 

**DukeDuels:** That's just not something you hear every night.

**BurningSunshine:** Morning.

**DukeDuels:** Stfu Heather. 

**BurningSunshine:** [Kissy Face Emoji.]

**ChandlersDemon:** You two are really flirty right now and it's kinda cute, but at the same time really annoying.

**DukeDuels:** Then go back to bed. 

**BurningSusnhine:** >:O 

**BurningSunshine:** Don’t be a bitch to Heather, Heather!

**DukeDuels:** It is so annoying when you do that.

**BurningSunshine:** Do what? 

**DukeDuels:** You know what! 

**BurningSunshine:** ??

**DukeDuels:** The fucking Heather bullshit! I know who you're talking about, but seeing it in text is lowkey annoying. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Grow up, Heather. 

**DukeDuels:** .-. 

**CookieMonster:** My name is fucking Cookie Monster.

**ChandlersDemon:** You're just noticing? 

**DukeDuels:** Go to sleep, Veronica. Jfc you come in at the most weirdest times.

**ChandlersDemon:** Shut up, Heather. Why don't you take your own advice? 

**DukeDuels:** .-. 

**CookieMonster:** >:D 

**BurningSunshine:** You both need some serious help. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Who? 

**BurningSunshine:** Nah, no one. 

**[DukeDuels has changed ChandlersDemon’s nickname to ElmosPeriod.]  
** _ 4:26 AM  _

**ElmosPeriod:** Are you fucking serious? 

**DukeDuels:** I mean, it's accurate.

**ElmosPeriod:** You do know who you sit with, right? 

**DukeDuels:** Wtf are you gonna do? Kick your kindergarten friend from the table? 

**ElmosPeriod:** Bitch, I met your sorry ass in the 5th grade. Just because it's 4:30 in the morning doesn't mean I'm fucking retarded unlike you. 

**DukeDuels:** That's rude. 

**ElmosPeriod:** You're not being serious right now bitch. 

**DukeDuels:** Deadass. 

**[ElmosPeriod has changed DukeDuels nickname to TrashCanMan.]  
** _ 4:30 AM  _

**TrashCanMan:** Bruh. 

**CookieMonster:** xD 

**ElmosPeriod:** Stfu, you don't get to say anything. 

**[ElmosPeriod has changed TrashCanMan’s admin privileges!]  
** _ 4:31 AM  _

**TrashCanMan:** Are you fucking serious? 

**ElmosPeriod:** Deadass. 

**TrashCanMan:** [Rolling Eye Emoji]

**TrashCanMan:** You're so fucking petty. 

**ElmosPeriod:** Aw, is someone mad? 

**TrashCanMan:** Can you go back to bed? The chat was actually fun until you woke up. 

**ElmosPeriod:** Grow up, Heather. Jesus fucking Christ, you can't take a joke for your life.

**TrashCanMan:** It’s 4 in the morning. Does it look like I'm capable of taking a joke? 

**ElmosPeriod:** Does it look like I can see your ugly ass right now? 

**TrashCanMan:** -.-

**CookieMonster:** BRUH! 

**TrashCanMan:** What? 

**CookieMonster:** -.-

**CookieMonster:** -.-

**CookieMonster:** -.-

**TrashCanMan:** Will you stop spamming slut? 

**ElmosPeriod:** -.-

**TrashCanMan:** -.- 

**CookieMonster:** That's your fuckin’ face right now you Asian hoe! 

**ElmosPeriod:** Omfg! I didn't even notice! 

**ElmosPeriod:** XD

**CookieMonster:** xD

**TrashCanMan:** ._. 

**TrashCanMan:** I fucking hate you guys. 

**[ElmosPeriod has changed TrashCanMan’s nickname to -.-]  
** _ 4:37 AM  _

**-.-:** Better than TrashCanMan tbh.

**ElmosPeriod:** Lol. 

**CookieMonster:** Lmfao. 

**[ElmosPeriod has changed their nickname to ChandlersDemon.]  
** _ 4:38 AM  _

**CookieMonster:** Can you change mine back while you're at it? 

**ChandlersDemon:** What if I don't want to? 

**CookieMonster:** I’m too lazy to. Plz? 

**ChandlersDemon:** How about you get less lazy? It'll help you lose a few pounds. 

**CookieMonster:** First off, rude. Second off, working out my fingers does nothing for my body. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Rip. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Doesn't that just suck for you? 

**CookieMonster:** [Rolling Eyes Emoji.] 

**-.-:** What happened to Heather? 

**CookieMonster:** Your name looks so weird like that. xD 

**ChandlersDemon:** Honestly. 

**-.-:** Fr though. She just disappeared.

**ChandlersDemon:** Maybe she's waiting for you to go to her house and fuck her. 

**-.-:** Jfc. She's not a slut like you, Heather.

**BurningSunshine:** Honestly doesn't sound like a bad idea rn. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Like mother, like daughter. 

**BurningSunshine:** I'm older than you? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I was debating on how to word that. It was just easier to keep it the same so Heather could actually wrap her thick skull around it.

**BurningSunshine:** True, true. 

**-.-:** I fucking hate the both of you. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Lol. 

**BurningSunshine:** If you're going to hate me with a fucking passion can you at least like, make it real? 

**-.-:** Seriously? 

**BurningSunshine:** I’m honestly really frustrated rn.

**-.-:** Jesus, and when did this happen? 

**BurningSunshine:** You know when it happened! >:|

**-.-:** Awww, so sorry, Baby. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Do I even want to know? 

**CookieMonster:** Nudes. 

**-.-:** Bruh: .-. 

**CookieMonster:** S E N D N U D E S 

**ChandlersDemon:** I gotchu girl. 

**CookieMonster:** Omg, Heather, chill, please don't. 

**ChandlersDemon:** What if I want to? 

**BurningSunshine:** Who the hell would turn down free nudes? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Honestly, Ronnie. You're no fun. 

**CookieMonster:** It was just a joke.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Does it look like I'm in the mood for jokes? 

**CookieMonster:** You've been fucking around all morning, so I'd say so. 

**BurningSunshine:** But what if she's done fuckin’ around and she wants to fuck around with you? 

**CookieMonster:** Jfc, Heather. Can you not help her out? She's gonna show up on my front porch omg.

**-.-:** Wouldn't be surprised if she's already grabbing her keys. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Stfu Heather, go back to being afk, no one fucking likes you. 

**-.-:** Heather does. 

**BurningSunshine:** You know it. [Kissy Face.] 

**ChandlersDemon:** S T R O K E 

**CookieMonster:** A N U E R I S M 

**-.-:** You spelt aneurysm wrong.  

**ChandlersDemon:** Stfu Heather. 

**CookieMonster:** Fr. Go back to bed. 

**-.-:** Can’t. 

**BurningSunshine:** Honestly, please don't. 

**CookieMonster:** You two fuckin’? 

**-.-:** Is that any of your business? 

**CookieMonster:** Totally is. 

**-.-:** I think not. 

**CookieMonster:** Idc what you think. 

**-.-:** No one ever does. 

**BurningSunshine:** I do! 

**ChandlersDemon:** E D G Y 

**-.-:** Will you fucking stop? Jfc. 

**ChandlersDemon:** N O

**-.-:** Bruh. 

**CookieMonster:** xD 

**CookieMonster:** You really can't take a joke can you? 

**-.-:** I can take a lot of things right now

**ChandlersDemon:** coughcoughmaccoughcough

**-.-:** just not your bullshit.

**-.-:** Wtf just happened there? 

**CookieMonster:** You can cut off text messages? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I didn't even know that was possible. 

**BurningSunshine:** Now if a teacher asks us what we learned we can say this! 

**CookieMonster:** [Facepalm] 

**ChandlersDemon:** Veronica open your fucking messages. 

**CookieMonster:** Jfc you didn't. 

**CookieMonster:** Heather no. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Just do it. 

**CookieMonster:** No. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Please?

**-.-:** Heather knows what please is? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Shut up, Heather.

**-.-:** Sorry, Heather.

**ChandlersDemon:** Veronicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**CookieMonster:** Heather no. 

**ChandlersDemon:** :( 

**CookieMonster:** Don’t make that face. 

**ChandlersDemon:** ;-; 

**CookieMonster:** It’s 5 in the morning. We have school in two hours. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Please..? I'll change your nickname. 

**CookieMonster:** Heather, if it's what I think it is, I swear to god I'll fucking

**ChandlersDemon:** Fuck me? 

**CookieMonster:** gut you.

**-.-:** N U D E S 

**BurningSunshine:** c: 

**[ChandlersDemon has changed CookieMonster’s nickname to SaltySawyer.]  
** _ 5:06 AM  _

**ChandlersDemon:** Good girl. 

**SaltySawyer:** ;~; 

**-.-:** Girl you fucked. 

**SaltySawyer:** Literally. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Today, Veronica. I haven't got all morning. 

**SaltySawyer:** Heather.. Omg.. 

**-.-:** Listen to her, Sawyer. Maybe she’ll actually be in a good mood when we get to school. 

**ChandlersDemon:** For once in my life, I'm agreeing with Heather. 

**-.-:** :O 

**BurningSunshine:** :o

**-.-:** I feel honored omg 

**ChandlersDemon:** You ruined it. Shut up. 

**-.-:** :~: 

**ChandlersDemon:** Veronicaaaaaaaaa!

**SaltySawyer:** If I do will you get some sleep before school? 

**ChandlersDemon:** You already know the answer to that. 

**SaltySawyer:** So yes? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I don't exactly come gently. 

**-.-:** >:O 

**BurningSunshine;** TMIIIIIIII

**SaltySawyer:** Fine.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Love you! [Kissy Face]

**SaltySawyer:** Uh huh. [Heart emoji.] 

**[ChandlersDemon is offline.]  
** _ 5:14 AM  _

**[SaltySawyer is offline.]  
** _ 5:15 AM  _

**-.-:** They fuckin’. 

**BurninsSunshine:** We should be too so..

**-.-:** I was just waiting for them to leave first. ;) 

**BurningSunshine:** You really know how to make a girl feel special, dontcha? 

**-.-:** I sure do. 

**BurningSunshine:** Ilysm. 

**-.-:** Aww. Ilyt. 

**[BurningSunshine has changed -.-’s admin privileges!]  
** _ 5:16 AM  _

**-.-:** Ty, Baby. 

**BurningSunshine:** Np, Babe. 

**[-.- has changed their nickname to DukeDuels.]  
** _ 5:18 AM  _

**BurningSunshine:** You're so cute omg. 

**DukeDuels:** It’s just my Hearthstone user. 

**BurningSunshine:** Exactly. 

**[ChandlersDemon is online.]**  
_5:19 AM_

**ChandlersDemon:** I love the both of you, but shut the fuck up and get out of the chat. You keep interrupting shit and I’m tryna get some. 

**BurningSunshine:** Omg, Hon. 

**DukeDuels:** XD 

**ChandlersDemon:** That wasn't a fucking joke, like today. I'm so close and you two are being annoying. 

**DukeDuels:** Are you begging? 

**ChandlersDemon:** It’s called demanding. 

**DukeDuels:** Veronica must love that.

**ChandlersDemon:** Omg. Todayyyyyy!!!!!!!

**[BurningSunshine is offline.]  
** _ 5:23 AM  _

**DukeDuels:** Fine. 

**[DukeDuels is offline.]  
** _ 5:23 AM _

**[ChandlersDemon is offline.]  
** _ 5:23 AM  _

 


	2. Text Chat #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real.  
> In a text chat.  
> Bruh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ATTENTION!]
> 
> A one-shot was created for this text entry. Before reading this beautiful mess, I suggest reading the spin-off story that was created for it called, "Just A Headache". It'll explain some of the stuff they're talking about. :)
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

_ 4/16/18 _

**[ChandlersDemon is online.]  
** _ 2:59 PM  _

**ChandlersDemon:** I have such a fucking headache right now, it's not even funny. 

**[BurningSunshine is online.]  
** _ 2:59 PM  _

**BurningSunshine:** Aw, I’m sorry, Hon.

**ChandlersDemon:** It fucking hurts like hell. 

**BurningSunshine:** I’m sure it does. 

**[DukeDuels is online.]  
** _ 3:00 PM  _

**DukeDuels:** Try getting off your phone. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Probably a good idea. 

**DukeDuels:** Yeah, probably. 

**BurningSunshine:** Have you been drinking a lot today? 

**ChandlersDemon:** [Shrug Emoji]

**DukeDuels:** That isn't saying much. 

**BurningSunshine:** Heather? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I had an energy drink this morning, that's about it. 

**DukeDuels:** No wonder, Heather. Jesus. 

**BurningSunshine:** Oh, Honey, no. You gotta have more than that. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I didn't even feel thirsty at all today. 

**BurningSunshine:** You gotta drink more than just one thing, Babe. You're really dehydrated right now, it would explain the headache. 

**DukeDuels:** How much sleep did you get last night? 

**ChandlersDemon:** You mean before you assholes woke me up?

**DukeDuels:** .-. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Went to bed at 10:30. 

**BurningSunshine:** So overall you got about 3 ½ hours of sleep? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Sounds about right. 

**BurningSunshine:** Honey, you gotta get more sleep than that. Wtf. This isn't healthy and it's hurting my heart. ;~;

**DukeDuels:** Not everyone is as healthy as you, Heather. 

**BurningSunshine:** Well they should be. 

**DukeDuels:** I try. :3 

**ChandlersDemon:** Stfu Heather. Fuckin’ bulimic. 

**DukeDuels:** Bruh. 

**BurningSunshine:** o.o 

**DukeDuels:** That was beyond rude and honestly I want to fucking reach through the screen and punch you in the throat. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Do it. 

**DukeDuels:** Wish I could. 

**BurningSunshine:** Will you two stop? 

**DukeDuels:** I hope you're stuck with that headache for the rest of the day. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Oh wow, such a wish. 

**DukeDuels:** Fucking bitch. 

**BurningSunshine:** Omg, enough! 

**ChandlersDemon:** No ones talking to you, Heather. 

**BurningSunshine:** I’m gonna hit the both of you if you don't stop. 

**DukeDuels:** Fucking jump off a bridge. This is why nobody fucking likes you. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Coming from Kurt Kelly’s fuckbuddy.

**DukeDuels:** That was like back in 9th grade. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Bitch we’re Sophomores. 

**DukeDuels:** So!?

**ChandlersDemon:** That was a fucking year ago! 

**DukeDuels:** SO?!

**BurningSunshine:** Knock it the fuck off! Jfc, you two are going to give me a headache and I have shit I need to do. If you can both get your heads out of your asses and grow the fuck up, it would be much appreciated! 

**ChandlersDemon:** …

**DukeDuels:** =|

**BurningSunshine:** Jesus. I really have to yell at you guys just so you'll listen to me? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I guess so. 

**BurningSunshine:** That's pathetic. 

**DukeDuels:** A lot of things are? 

**BurningSunshine:** No, it's pathetic I have to write out a message full of curses just so you two get your fucking shit together. It's honestly so annoying and I shouldn't have to do that. You two should just grow up and leave whatever that was behind. Yeah, what Heather said was messed up, but when the hell does that ever stop her from saying anything rude? 

**DukeDuels:** It doesn't. 

**BurningSunshine:** Point proven.

**[SaltySawyer is online.]  
** _ 3:16 PM _

**SaltySawyer:** I'm going to act like I didn't just read that message and feel guilty. 

**SaltySawyer:** Hey guys! 

**BurningSunshine:** Hey, Veronica. 

**DukeDuels:** ‘Ey. 

**ChandlersDemon:** [Peace sign] 

**SaltySawyer:** So, guess what? 

**BurningSunshine:** What??

**DukeDuels:** ? 

**SaltySawyer:** I recited my monologue perfectly today in Theater. 10/10! 

**BurningSunshine:** Omg! Congratulations!!!

**DukeDuels:** Nicee. 

**SaltySawyer:** She said she wants me to start going to competitions and such next year. 

**BurningSunshine:** That sounds so cool! 

**DukeDuels:** Double nicee.

**SaltySawyer:** I think it would be really cool, considering I had to drop that one thing. 

**DukeDuels:** Good. We don't deal with hoes here. 

**ChandlersDemon:** But you're still here? 

**DukeDuels:** -.-

**SaltySawyer:** xD 

**BurningSunshine:** We’re not starting this again. 

**SaltySawyer:** I saw you had a pretty bad headache, Heather. Still there? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Mhm. 

**SaltySawyer:** You drink anything? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Nope. 

**SaltySawyer:** Well no wonder, Dunce. Kinda gotta drink something to help the pain. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I really don't feel like getting up. 

**BurningSunshine:** Heather, you can't just sit there. You need to drink something, it's just going to get worse if you don't. 

**ChandlersDemon:** [Shrug] 

**SaltySawyer:** I will personally drive to your house with some McDonalds if it'll actually get you to drink something. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I've honestly been craving their fries since yesterday, and a strawberry milkshake really doesn't sound all that bad. 

**SaltySawyer:** Cool. I'll be over in 20. 

**ChandlersDemon:** You're too good to me, stop it. 

**SaltySawyer:** Only for you, Baby Girl. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Don't call me that wtf. 

**BurningSunshine:** awww

**DukeDuels:** You two are honestly goals. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Stfu! 

**SaltySawyer:** Cya soon, Princess. [Kissy Face]

**[SaltySawyer is offline.]  
** _ 3:28 PM  _

**ChandlersDemon:** I'm gonna fucking kill her. 

**DukeDuels:** Princess, huh? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Call me that and I swear to god you won't be breathing. 

**DukeDuels:** Of course you'd like a name like that. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Will you stfu? 

**DukeDuels:** How ‘bout Mistress? She call you that too? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather control your fucking dog. 

**DukeDuels:** Or is it the other way around? 

**BurningSunshine:** Heather, leave Heather alone. 

**DukeDuels:** Aw, did I hurt your feelings, Princess? 

**[DukeDuels has been kicked from the chat!]  
** _ 3:30 PM  _

**BurningSunshine:** Really? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I told you to control your animal. 

**BurningSunshine:** You need to learn to deal with her. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I deal with her enough on a daily basis, I shouldn't have to deal with her in my text messages. 

**BurningSunshine:** Having patience is a good thing, you know. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Coming from the one who can't wait till after class to fuck herself. 

**BurningSunshine:** You can't blame that all on me! Omfg. 

**ChandlersDemon:** She can't see all this when she logs back in, right? 

**BurningSunshine:** No, she can't.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Then we’re able to talk about it? 

**BurningSunshine:** Kick Veronica then. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Oh shit, yeah. 

**[ChandlersDemon has kicked SaltySawyer from the chat!]  
** _ 3:34 PM  _

**BurningSunshine:** We went through all that trouble when we could've just went to our own chat. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Yeah, we could've, but that's too much work. 

**BurningSunshine:** Totes. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Yeah…

**BurningSunshine:** You really still think about that..? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Here and there, yeah.. Kinda hard not to. 

**BurningSunshine:** Yeah, I know, but.. You're with Veronica now.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** And you're with Heather..

**BurningSunshine:** That was just a one time thing, Heather.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** We weren't with them back then, Heather.. You can't hold that shit against me. 

**BurningSunshine:** No, I can't.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Then don't fucking chastise me for it. 

**BurningSunshine:** It's still an issue if you're thinking about that, Heather! 

**ChandlersDemon:** It's hard to forget my best friend whining in my ear, Heather! 

**BurningSunshine:** I never made you do that!

**ChandlersDemon:** But you let me! 

**BurningSunshine:** That… 

**ChandlersDemon:** It's hard not to think about it from time to time.. Kinda hard to not think about it at all. 

**BurningSunshine:** Seeing as it was only a month ago, yeah. I can see why.

**ChandlersDemon:** Psych class has never been the same. 

**BurningSunshine:** God, it really hasn't. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Really hasn't.. 

**BurningSunshine:** I just didn't expect you to bring it up.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** You thought I forgot about it? 

**BurningSunshine:** Sorta.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Why would I ever forget about that, Heather..? 

**BurningSunshine:** I don't know! I just.. Thought you didn't really feel anything..

**ChandlersDemon:** I fingered you in the back of our Psychology class, Heather. Under the table. In front of Duke and Veronica. Did you really think I wouldn't feel anything afterwords..? 

**BurningSunshine:** I don't know… 

**ChandelersDemom:** I gotta go.. 

**BurningSunshine:** Veronica almost there? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Just about. 

**BurningSunshine:** Okay. 

**BurningSunshine:** Feel better okay? 

**BurningSunshine:** Drink a lot of water and get some rest! 

**ChandlersDemon:** I will, don't worry, Mom. 

**BurningSunshine:** Good. :) 

**ChandlersDemon:** Talk to you in a bit. 

**BurningSunshine:** Cya.

**[ChandlersDemon is offline.]  
** _ 3:48 PM  _

**[BurningSunshine has added DukeDuels to the chat!]  
** _ 3:48 PM  _

**[BurningSunshine has added SaltySawyer to the chat!]  
** _ 3:49 PM  _

**[BurningSunshine is offline.]  
** _ 3:49 PM  _


	3. Text Chat #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch trash??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you play Overwatch at all,  
> Tell me who you think each character would main in the comments and who you personally main!!

_ 4/17/18 _

**[SaltySawyer is online]  
** _ 6:11 PM  _

**SaltySawyer:** Yo Hoes, come join me on Overwatch. 

**[DukeDuels is online.]  
** _ 6:12 PM  _

**DukeDuels:** I've honestly been wanting to play for a while now. This is great. 

**SaltySawyer:** Yass

**DukeDuels:** Yassss

**[BurningSunshine is online]  
** _ 6:31 PM  _

**BurningSunshine:** That match was a load of bullshit! 

**[ChandlersDemon is online.]**

**ChandlersDemon** : That fucking Hanzo had no skill.

**DukeDuels:** Most Hanzo mains don't..

**ChandlersDemon:** No fucking shit! 

**BurningSunshine:** He wasn't a main tho. You could tell since he was only scattering..

**DukeDuels:** He had gold… 

**BurningSunshine:** No he didn't. 

**SaltySawyer:** Ours did. 

**DukeDuels:** Fml

**ChandlersDemon:** Rip 

**BurningSunshine:** I’mma take a break for now. 

**DukeDuels:** Same. Pharmercy can take a break..

**SaltySawyer:** [Eye roll emoji]

**ChandlersDemon:** This is why nobody likes you.

**DukeDuels:** This is why I got gold elims every match. 

**BurningSunshine:** [Peace sign] 

**SaltySawyer:** You two fucking suck. 

**DukeDuels:** Dick. 

**BurningSunshine:** Clit. 

**SaltySawyer:** O.O 

**ChandlersDemon:** There are two types of people. 

**BurningSunshine:** xD 

**DukeDuels:** Fr. 

**ChandlersDemon:** We should go get some ice cream. 

**BurningSunshine:** That honestly sounds really nice rn. 

**SaltySawyer:** It does. 

**DukeDuels:** I'm driving, I take? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Obviously. Does it look like I'd take my Porsche to that place? 

**DukeDuels:** You have before.

**ChandlersDemon:** Like, once.

**SaltySawyer:** Every date we go on. Get it right hoe. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Stfu, Veronica. Nobody fucking asked you. 

**BurningSunshine:** Hey, chill, chill. 

**DukeDuels:** Do you guys like fuck in it or some shit? 

**SaltySawyer:** Maybe. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Veronica stfu!

**DukeDuels:** Omg!

**DukeDuels:** Would explain why I’m not allowed in it.

**ChandlersDemon:** Bitch, does it look like I want your nasty ass in my Porsche? You can fucking have your orgies in your Jeep. Smh. Ain't taking that shit in my car. 

**SaltySawyer:** xD 

**BurningSunshine:** She lets me in it, so I doubt it. 

**DukeDuels:** U cheating on me, Heather? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Omg, you figured it out. It's about fucking time. 

**DukeDuels:** Wait what?

**SaltySawyer:** Bruh.

**BurningSunshine:** Jfc. No!!

**DukeDuels:** Just pulling your dick. Heather wouldn't touch you. [Heart emoji]

**ChandlersDemon:** Bet. 

**SaltySawyer:** Uh, excuse me. 

**DukeDuels:** Such a fucking slut. 

**SaltySawyer:** Ikr? Jfc. You're taken you hoe. 

**DukeDuels:** So faithful. I’d be scared, V. 

**SaltySawyer:** Jesus, should I be? 

**ChandlersDemon:** You really think I'd cheat on you? 

**SaltySawyer:** Fuck if I know. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Wow. Nice to know I'm not trusted. 

**DukeDuels:** Who would trust you tbh? 

**ChandlersDemon:** All of you? 

**DukeDuels:** Fuck you, shut up. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Excuse me? 

**DukeDuels:** .-.

**DukeDuels:** Sorry, Heather. 

**SaltySawyer:** So, who's picking me up? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I will. 

**DukeDuels:** So you're taking the Porsche? 

**ChandlersDemon:** No, I’m gonna take my private fucking jet. 

**DukeDuels:** Your dad actually got you one??

**ChandlersDemon:** You're fucking stupid, I swear to Christ. Wouldn't blame Heather for cheating on you.

**BurningSunshine:** Will you guys fucking stop? Jfc. 

**[BurningSunshine is offline.]  
** _ 7:23 PM  _

**DukeDuels:** Great. 

**ChandlersDemon:** It's just a joke. 

**SaltySawyer:** Fr.

**DukeDuels:** She’s sensitive. You guys know this. 

**ChandlersDemon:** She’ll live. 

**DukeDuels:** [Rolling eyes emoji] 

**DukeDuels:** See you guys in 20. 

**SaltySawyer:** Cya. 

**ChandlersDemon:** [Peace Sign] 

**[DukeDuels is offline.]  
** _ 7:26 PM  _

**[ChandlersDemon is offline.]  
** _ 7:26 PM  _

**[SaltySawyer is offline.]  
** _ 7:26 PM  _


	4. Text Chat #4

_4/18/18_

**[ChandlersDemon is online]** **  
** _8:02 AM_

**ChandlersDemon:** I honestly can’t fucking breathe right now.

**[SaltySawyer is online]  
** _8:03 AM_

**SaltySawyer:** Dude, just blow your nose.

**ChandlersDemon:** That requires me getting up and then using effort.

**SaltySawyer:** And you call me lazy. [Rolling Eye Emoji]

**[DukeDuels is online]  
** _8:04 AM_

**DukeDuels:** You two are the definition of annoying.

**ChandlersDemon:** Stfu, Heather.

**DukeDuels:** I’m trying to pay attention you fuck bag.

**SaltySawyer:** Someone’s on their period.

**DukeDuels:** No one is talking to you, Veronica. Stfu.

**SaltySawyer:** Point proven.

**ChandlersDemon:** xD

**[BurningSunshine is online]  
** _8:06 AM_

**BurningSunshine:** I am just trying to learn about Quadratics. Can you guys stop making my phone vibrate?

**DukeDuels:** Who cares about Quadratics?

**SaltySawyer:** Apparently your girlfriend.

**DukeDuels:** Apparently.

**ChandlersDemon:** It’s stuff we already know, Heather. We went over it all last class.

**BurningSunshine:** Okay, so?

**ChandlersDemon:** Means you don’t have to pay attention all that much.

**BurningSunshine:** Participation is still a grade.

**ChandlersDemon:** This isn’t gym class, Heather.

**BurningSunshine:** …

**[BurningSunshine is offline.]  
** _8:09 AM_

**DukeDuels:** Rip

**SaltySawyer:** Wtf was that about?  
  
**DukeDuels:** Honestly, I have no clue.

**SaltySawyer:** We text in this class everyday, why does she suddenly want to pay attention now?

**DukeDuels:** Couldn’t tell ya, Sawyer.

**SaltySawyer:** Fml.

**DukeDuels:** Ikr, it’s a load of shit. I’m just tryna talk to my friends and girlfriend and have a nice class.

**ChandlersDemon:** Then keep texting.

**DukeDuels:** Wasn’t planning on stopping?

**SaltySawyer:** Me either.

**ChandlersDemon:** No one was talking to you, Veronica.

**SaltySawyer:** Heather was.

**DukeDuels:** I was.

**ChandlersDemon:** Does it look like I care?

**DukeDuels:** You look like a bitch is what you look like.

**SaltySawyer:** RBF

**DukeDuels:** RBF RBF

**ChandlersDemon:** …

**SaltySawyer:** Do you even know what that means?

**DukeDuels:** Yeah, it's obvious.

**SaltySawyer:** I wasn’t talking to you, Heather. I was talking to Heather.

**DukeDuels:** Fuck off. This is why no one likes you.

**SaltySawyer:** ;~;

**[BurningSunshine is online]  
** _8:14 AM_

**BurningSunshine:** Can you guys please stop?

**DukeDuels:** Babe, we text everyday in this class. We’re not gonna stop just because you want us to.

**SaltySawyer:** Honestly, though.

**BurningSunshine:** Well it’s annoying to feel my phone vibrate every 2 seconds.

**DukeDuels:** Sounds like a personal problem, Heather.

**BurningSunshine:** Omg.

**[BurningSunshine is offline]  
** _8:24 AM_

**DukeDuels:** We leave this class in 6 minutes anyways.

**SaltySawyer:** Honestly.

**ChandlersDemon:** You guys are so slow.

**SaltySawyer:**??

**DukeDuels:** What?

**ChandlersDemon:** Do you guys not get it?

**DukeDuels:** I guess not?

**SaltySawyer:** Obviously.

**ChandlersDemon:** Fr guys? You don’t get it.

**DukeDuels:** Get what?

**SaltySawyer:** Is this about Heather?

**ChandlersDemon:** No. It’s about Pope Francis.

**DukeDuels:** Amen.

**SaltySawyer:** [Facepalm]

**ChandlersDemon:** I hate the both of you.

**SaltySawyer:** Can’t hate me more than I hate myself.

**DukeDuels:** Edgy.

**ChandlersDemon:** You guys don’t understand, really?

**DukeDuels:** Spit it out before we leave hoe!

**ChandlersDemon:** Mac hides her phone between her legs you idiots. And obviously she forgot to turn off her vibrations soo

**DukeDuels:** Omfg.

**SaltySawyer:** YO RIP

**ChandlersDemon:** Exactly.

**ChandlersDemon:** You guys are fucking slow.

**DukeDuels:** I would’ve texted her the entire alphabet.

**DukeDuels:** One

**DukeDuels:** By

**DukeDuels:** One.

**ChandlersDemon:** She does the same thing in history.

**DukeDuels:** Nicee.

**SaltySawyer:** Bell just rang. And I honestly care about this class.

**ChandlersDemon:** Lowkey me too?

**DukeDuels:** World War II is honestly really interesting.

**SaltySawyer:** Then it’s settled.

**DukeDuels:** When we’re given work I’ll text the chat.

**SaltySawyer:** Sounds good m8.

**ChandlersDemon:** The kid next to me is going to give me cancer.

**DukeDuels:** This is why I sit next to Heather. [Heart emojis]

**ChandlersDemon:** How ‘bout you help her out then?

**DukeDuels:** Because I’m just gonna finger her in the back of the class.

**ChandlersDemon:** Pussy.

**DukeDuels:** [Rolling Eyes Emoji]

**[DukeDuels is offline.]  
** _8:38 AM_

**SaltySawyer:** What a hoe.

**ChandlersDemon:** Honestly.

**SaltySawyer:** Would you do me in the back of class?

**ChandlersDemon:** Maybe in Theater tbh.

**SaltySawyer:** Least you would unlike Duke.

**ChandlersDemon:** Hence why you’re dating me and not that cabbage.

**SaltySawyer:** Definitely.

**ChandlersDemon:** [Kissy Face]

**SaltySawyer:** Aww, I love you too. [Heart Emojis]

**ChandlersDemon:** [Rolling Eyes Emoji] Do your work, Sawyer.

**SaltySawyer:** We’re watching the news.

**ChandlersDemon:** True, true.

**SaltySawyer:** I was going to text something, but that was honestly interesting.

**ChandlersDemon:** Maybe Duke will get deported.

**SaltySawyer:** xD

**SaltySawyer:** Jfc, Heather

**ChandlersDemon:** [Shrug]

**SaltySawyer:** I’m out.

**ChandlersDemon:** Mhm.

**SaltySawyer:** Love you.

**ChandlersDemon:** Love you too.

**[SaltySawyer is offline.]  
** _8:45 AM_

**[ChandlersDemon is offline.]  
** _8:45 AM_


	5. Text Chat #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time disappeared.   
> :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this in my notebook during Chem,   
> So,  
> Don't kill me since there aren't any times.   
> ~Carry On!   
> -Lupus

_ 4/19/18 _

**[SaltySawyer is online]**

**SaltySawyer:** Can't believe I failed. 

**[DukeDuels is online]**

**DukeDuels:** I'm not surprised tbh. 

**SaltySawyer:** I fucking hate this class. 

**[BurningSunshine is online]**

**BurningSunshine:** It's not hard if you pay attention. 

**DukeDuels:** It really is if you're Veronica. 

**SaltySawyer:** Rude. 

**BurningSunshine:** I can tutor you if you need me to. 

**DukeDuels:** What about me?! 

**BurningSunshine:** Are you failing? 

**DukeDuels:** I got a D. 

**BurningSunshine:** Veronica has a 43%, she needs it more than you. 

**SaltySawyer:** Why do you know my exact grade? 

**BurningSunshine:** I can see your computer, Silly. 

**SaltySawyer:**.-.

**BurningSunshine:** Look over the test and ask at least one question, please. 

**SaltySawyer:** No promises.

**SaltySawyer:** Heather! 

**BurningSunshine:** What? 

**DukeDuels:**??

**SaltySawyer:** I got that one right! 

**DukeDuels:** -_-

**BurningSunshine:** Woo!

**BurningSunshine:** I still want you to ask a question.

**SaltySawyer:** Bruh.

**SaltySawyer:** She just asked for the entire page. 

**BurningSunshine:** Then ask on the next page. 

**SaltySawyer:** I really don't want to.

**BurningSunshine:** You're failing..

**SaltySawyer:** Yeah, I am.

**SaltySawyer:** So? 

**[ChandlersDemon is online]**

**SaltySawyer:** O.O 

**BurningSunshine:** Hey, Heather! 

**ChandlersDemon:** Hey, Hon. 

**BurningSunshine:** You changing out next period? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Do I ever? 

**BurningSunshine:** Alrighty then. 

**SaltySawyer:** Gtg

**DukeDuels:** See you hoes next class.

**BurningSunshine:** Text ya during 5th! 

**[BurningSunshine is offline]**

**SaltySawyer:** Cya.

**[SaltySawyer is offline]**

**DukeDuels:** Deuces. 

**[DukeDuels is offline]**

**ChandlersDemon:** [Peace Sign]

**[ChandlersDemon is offline]**


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting real, in a text chat.  
> Did you think that was possible?   
> I didn't. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. 
> 
> So, as I'm sure you'll notice, the date isn't today's present date, when I wrote this story, it was at the given date present within the story.  
> I never had the chance to publish it, so I'll be doing that now.   
> I'm trying to pick back up on this story because I enjoyed it immensely, so I'll be trying to update it more frequently.  
> School is almost out, so hopefully I'll have the time to work on it. :) 
> 
> ~Carry on!   
> -Chandler

_4/20/18_

**[DukeDuels is**  online!]  
 _9:09 AM_

**DukeDuels:** Omg  
 **DukeDuels:** Guys, guess what??

**[BurningSunshine is** online!]  
 _9:10 AM_

**BurningSunshine:** What!? 

**[SaltySawyer is online!]  
** _9:10 AM_

**SaltySawyer:**?

**DukeDuels:** It's 4/20!

**SaltySawyer:**._.

**BurningSunshine:** ;~;

**DukeDuels:** What?

**[ChandlersDemon is online!]  
** _9:11 AM_

**ChandlersDemon:**  You're fucking stupid.

**DukeDuels:** It's 4/20 tho!

**DukeDuels:** Why is no one hype?

**SaltySawyer:** I got no weed so.

**BurningSunshine:** I don't mess around with that stuff, so.

**DukeDuels:** I got some tho! 

**SaltySawyer:** O.o

**ChandlersDemon:** And when the fuck did this happen? 

**DukeDuels:** Kurt always has some.

**ChandlersDemon:** [Rolling eyes emoji]

**BurningSunshine:** At least you know who you're getting it from. 

**DukeDuels:** Yeah, definitely. 

**ChandlersDemon:** What'd you have to do for it? 

**DukeDuels:** Uh.. Nothing? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Bullshit.

**DukeDuels:** I didn't have to do anything for it.

**SaltySawyer:** Why do I honestly doubt that? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Because you're smart like me. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Kurt doesn't just give shit away for free. 

**BurningSunshine:** He really doesn't...

**ChandlersDemon:** Do I need to have him tell us? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I have his number, so it wouldn't be much of a hassle to add him to the chat.

**DukeDuels:** Uh, how about, no? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Then what did you do? 

**DukeDuels:** Why do you care so much? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Because I already know what you did.

**DukeDuels:** Bullshit.

**ChandlersDemon:** You really want to fuck with me right now? 

**DukeDuels:** Text me out of chat. 

**ChandlersDemon:** No one else allowed to know? 

**BurningSunshine:** What're you two going on about? 

**BurningSunshine:** Did she do something bad? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Maybe.

**DukeDuels:** Just fucking text me out of chat, Heather. Jfc. 

**[DukeDuels is offline!]  
** _9:20 AM_

**[ChandlersDemon is** offline!]  
 _9:20 AM_

_Chandler and Duke's Private Chat_

**ChandlersDemon:**  Are you fucking serious? 

**DukeDuels:** What're you even thinking right now? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I know what you did, idiot. Kurt doesn't just hand shit out. He always gets something out of it. 

**DukeDuels:** So what? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather would be devastated.

**ChandlersDemon:** Wtf is wrong with you? 

**DukeDuels:** Heather doesn't need to know.

**ChandlersDemon:** But I know. Soo.

**DukeDuels:** You're gonna tell her? 

**ChandlersDemon:** She's my best friend, Heather. Did you think I wouldn't tell her that her friend and her girlfriend cheated on her? I may be a bitch, but I don't cheat on my partner.

**DukeDuels:** It was literally just a blowjob.

**ChandlersDemon:** Oh really? 

**DukeDuels:** Why would I cheat on Heather? 

**ChandlersDemon:** 'Cause she doesn't have a dick.

**DukeDuels:** What does that have to do with anything? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I know you, Heather. 

**DukeDuels:** Clearly not enough. 

**[ChandlersDemon has added RKelly to the chat!]  
** _9:25 AM_

**DukeDuels:**  Are you fucking serious?

**RKelly:** Heyyy

**ChandlersDemon:** Kurt, I have a question. 

**RKelly:** Ask away, Babe. [Kissy Face Emoji]

**ChandlersDemon:** You gave Heather weed, right? 

**DukeDuels:** Omg.

**RKelly:** Yeah. Y? U want some? 

**DukeDuels:** I'm out. 

**[DukeDuels has left the chat!]  
** _9:27 AM_

**ChandlersDemon:** No, I don't.

**RKelly:** What's wrong with her? 

**ChandlersDemon:** What'd you make her do for the weed? 

**RKelly:** What do you think I made her do? 

**ChandlersDemon:** She told me it was just a blowjob. 

**RKelly:** Well yeah. There was that.

**ChandlersDemon:** By saying that, I assume there was more than just a blowjob. 

**RKelly:** I gave her an entire bag bro, of course there's more than just that. 

**ChandlersDemon:** She's dating, McNamara, Kurt.

**RKelly:** I'm not the one cheating, soo.

**ChandlersDemon:** Are you fucking kidding me? 

**RKelly:** Screamed my name more times than I could count. 

**ChandlersDemon:** You're fucking disgusting. 

**RKelly:** Sure you don't want some? 

**RKelly:** I give a mean ride. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Taken, Kelly.

**ChandlersDemon:** Go find some cheer leading slut. 

**RKelly:** Heather? 

**ChandlersDemon:**

**ChandlersDemon:**...Are you fucking serious? 

**RKelly:** I didn't mean to send that, I swear! 

**[ChandlersDemon has shutdown the chat!]  
** _9:32 AM_

_Heathers Text Chat_

**BurningSunshine:** You don't think she did anything bad, right? 

**SaltySawyer:** I don't know, Heather..

**BurningSunshine:** She wouldn't...

**SaltySawyer:** I'm sure she wouldn't, Heather. 

**BurningSunshine:** I hope not..

**[ChandlersDemon is online!]  
** _9:34 AM_

**BurningSunshine:** Heather? 

**[ChandlersDemon has kicked DukeDuels from the chat!]  
** _9:34 AM_

**BurningSunshine:**  Heather!?

**BurningSunshine:** Heather?

**BurningSunshine:** Why did you kick her? 

**BurningSunshine:** What did she do? 

**SaltySawyer:** Heather, clam down. 

**BurningSunshine:** Stfu, Veronica. 

**ChandlersDemon:** She's not being added back anytime soon. 

**BurningSunshine:** Heather..

**ChandlersDemon:** She cheated on you, Heather. 

**ChandlersDemon:** That's not okay. 

**SaltySawyer:** Oh my god.

**BurningSunshine:** She wouldn't! 

**BurningSunshine:** You're lying!

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather..

**ChandlersDemon:** Why in the name of god would I lie to you? 

**BurningSunshine:** I-I don't know! 

**ChandlersDemon:** I'm signing us out. 

**BurningSunshine:** But

**ChandlersDemon:** No buts.

**BurningSunshine:** Heather.

**ChandlersDemon:** I'm coming to get you now, so start packing up. 

**SaltySawyer:** Wow..

**ChandlersDemon:** Two seater, Ronnie. 

**SaltySawyer:** I have a Theater thing anyways. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Good luck to you then. 

**[BurningSunshine is offline!]  
** _9:39 AM_

**SaltySawyer:** Heather?

**ChandlersDemon:** Hm? 

**SaltySawyer:** Is she gonna be okay? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I don't know..

**SaltySawyer:** What do you mean you don't know? 

**SaltySawyer:** You two practically were eating from the same tit when you were younger. How do you 

**ChandlersDemon:** There's certain things you don't need to know. 

**SaltySawyer:** not know? 

**SaltySawyer:** What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I have to go. 

**SaltySawyer:** Heather! 

**[ChandlersDemon is offline!]  
 __**_9:42 AM_

**SaltySawyer:** Heather!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Starting Time: 
> 
> 3:35 PM
> 
> Ending Time: 
> 
> 4:14 PM


	7. Text Chat #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to let all of you know that every comment you make, makes my day.  
> I really wasn't going to pick this up because I didn't have the inspiration too, but reading some of the comments that few people have written makes my day.  
> It makes me want to continue because I know that people appreciate my work.  
> So thank you to those who take the time out of their day just to write a comment telling me that the story is nice.  
> Props to all of you.  
> Even if you don't do that, I still love that you've taken the time out of your day to stop by and read this. :) 
> 
> [ATTENTION]  
> Before reading this, a 10/10 decision to make is reading the little spin off story I created for this.  
> Just A Headache.  
> It will explain some of the things that the two characters mention within this piece.  
> So, just a heads up so you're not utterly confused. 
> 
> This chat has two spin off stories I suggest you read!   
> The first one is listed above, you should've read that before reading this text entry. The second one you can find within my series for the story, you read that one after reading this one before going into #8.
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

_ 5/28/18 _

**[SaltySawyer is online!]**

_ 9:34 AM _

 

**SaltySawyer:** Morning. :) 

 

**[ChandlersDemon is online!]**

_ 9:35 AM  _

 

**ChandlersDemon:** Morning. 

**SaltySawyer:** Can you believe that we’re going to be Juniors soon? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I’ve been mistaken for one more times than I can count, so I already feel like one. 

**SaltySawyer:** Rip.

**ChandlersDemon:** Pretty much. 

**SaltySawyer:** What’re we even going to do this summer?

**ChandlersDemon:** No clue, yet. 

**SaltySawyer** : I guess we’ll figure it out as time goes on. 

**ChandlersDemon:** We always do. 

**SaltySawyer:** Yeah…

**SaltySawyer:** Everything seems so off.

**ChandlersDemon:** Yeah, it does. 

**ChandlersDemon:** But what did you expect? 

**SaltySawyer:** Nothing, really. Just kinda wished that Duke had kept her shit together. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Well.. 

**SaltySawyer:** Are they still together? 

**ChandlersDemon:** You know, Mac.. She’s not going to break up with her, she has too much of a heart to. Unless Duke breaks up with her, that’s the only way it’s going to end. 

**SaltySawyer:** True, true..

**SaltySawyer:** It just really sucks.. No one's been the same. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Shit happens, Veronica. 

**SaltySawyer:** I guess. :/

 

**[BurningSunshine is online!]**

_ 9:42 AM _

 

**BurningSunshine:** Hey guys.

**SaltySawyer:** Hey, Heather. :) 

**ChandlersDemon:** Hey, Hon. 

**BurningSunshine:** How’s everyone’s morning going? 

**SaltySawyer:** I literally just woke up 10 minutes ago.

**ChandlersDemon:** Same.

**BurningSunshine:** Oh. 

**SaltySawyer:** Yep.

**BurningSunshine:** I guess that’s cool. 

**SaltySawyer:** I guess.

**BurningSunshine:** We don’t have anything planned for today, do we? 

**SaltySawyer:** Not that I know of. 

**ChandlersDemon:** No, we have nothing planned. 

**SaltySawyer:** Why? 

**SaltySawyer:** Did you wanna make plans? 

**BurningSunshine:** No, no, no. 

**BurningSunshine:** I’m not against making plans! I swear! I… I’m just not really up to do anything right now. 

**SaltySawyer:** Totally understandable. 

**BurningSunshine:** Thanks for understanding.

**SaltySawyer:** I always do. :) 

 

**[ChandlersDemon is offline!]**

_ 9:48 AM  _

 

**SaltySawyer:** ??

**BurningSunshine:** Well then.. 

**SaltySawyer:** Probably has somethin’ to do. 

**SaltySawyer:** Hey, um…

**SaltySawyer:** Are you okay? 

**BurningSunshine:** Yeah.

**BurningSunshine:** Yeah, I’m fine.

**SaltySawyer:** Okay, just making sure. 

**SaltySawyer:** Don’t want you going into depression, it blows.

**BurningSunshine:** Trust me, I’m fine! 

**BurningSunahine:** Water off a duck's back.

**SaltySawyer:** Lol, you picked that up from Heather, didn’t you?

**SaltySawyer:** She always says that to me. 

**BurningSunshine:** Said it to me first. :P 

**SaltySawyer:** I don’t doubt that for a minute. 

**BurningSunshine:** Hey, I’m gonna go. I’ll catch up with you later. 

**SaltySawyer:** No prob. I got the history final to study for.

**BurningSunshine:** Shoot. I need to too. 

**SaltySawyer:** Study buddies later? 

**BurningSunshine:** I’ll think about it. 

**SaltySawyer:** The offer always stands. :) 

**BurningSunshine:** Thanks, Ronnie.

**SaltySawyer:** Anytime. :))

 

**[BurningSunshine is offline!]**

_ 9:54 AM _

 

**[SaltySawyer is offline!]**

_ 9:54 AM _

 

_ Chandler and McNamara’s Private Chat _

 

**[ChandlersDemon is online!]**

_ 9:49 AM _

 

**ChandlersDemon:** Hey..

**ChandlersDemon:** Are you doing okay, Hon? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I know you’ll lie all the time in the group chat because Veronica is there, but I know you won’t lie to me.

**ChandlersDemon:** I’m just really worried about you..

 

**[ChandlersDemon is offline!]**

_ 9:51 AM  _

 

**[BurningSunshine is online!]**

_ 9:57 AM  _

 

**BurningSunshine:** Heather? 

 

**[ChandlersDemon is online!]**

_ 9:58 AM  _

 

**ChandlersDemon:** Yeah, Hon? 

**BurningSunshine:** She broke up with me. 

**ChandlersDemon:** o.o 

**ChandlersDemon:** When the fuck did this happen? 

**BurningSunshine:** Last night. 

**BurningSunshine:** At fucking two in the morning.

**ChandlersDemon:** Oh, Honey..

**BurningSunshine:** I didn’t even get to say sorry. 

**BurningSunshine:** She just left after I told her I still love her. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather.. What could you possibly be sorry for?

**BurningSunshine:** I must’ve not done something right!

**ChandlersDemon:** That’s not true, Heather, and you know that. 

**BurningSunshine:** I don’t know anything anymore, Heather! 

**ChandlersDemon:** :(

**BurningSunshine:** Everything just keeps falling apart and the more I try to put things back together, the more they fuck up. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I get it, Sweetie. Really, I do.

**BurningSunshine:** What the hell did I do? 

**BurningSunshine:** All I ever did was love her like she wanted me to! 

**BurningSunshine:** I gave her everything that she wanted just because 

**ChandlersDemon:** What did she do for you? 

**BurningSunshine:** I loved her.

**BurningSunshine:** Please don’t cut me off..

**ChandlersDemon:** I’m an impatient person, Heather, you know that. 

**BurningSunshine:** Please..? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Okay. 

**BurningSunshine:** Thanks. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Mhm.

**BurningSunshine:** She really never did much for me. It was always about her if I’m being honest, I always did everything for her. Of course, I only ever really got things during sex, but other than that, I really didn’t get jack. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather, that’s not a relationship..

**BurningSunshine:** You think I don’t know that?!

**BurningSunshine:** I’m sick of being told I know things or I don’t know them!

**BurningSunshine:** I’m so sick of being treated like a fucking time bomb that’s about to explode! 

**BurningSunshine:** Do you know how much it hurts?

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather…

**BurningSunshine:** I didn’t think so.

**BurningSunshine:** You wanna sit here and tell me that what we had wasn’t a relationship? Trust me, I know.

**BurningSunshine:** I’m way ahead of you, Heather. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Then why did you stay in a relationship for so long? 

**BurningSunshine:**

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather..? 

**BurningSunshine:** She was just a filler.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** A filler? 

**BurningSunshine:** Yeah. A filler for a broken heart.,

**ChandlersDemon:** Jesus, Heather.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Now two people broke your heart? 

**BurningSunshine:** The first one doesn’t even know.

**ChandlersDemon:** Well who are they? 

**BurningSunshine:** Take a wild guess. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I’m not playing the guessing game, Heather. This is serious. 

**BurningSunshine:** Must not’ve been enough. 

**ChandlersDemon:** ?

**BurningSunshine:** Every time I got something out of that relationship, I always called out her name. 

**ChandlersDemon:** A typical thing to do when you come. 

**BurningSunshine:** You’re not getting it, are you? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I’d get it if you’d stop speaking in tongues. 

**BurningSunshine:** Jesus, Heather..

**BurningSunshine:** I screamed out, ‘Heather’, every time I came! 

**BurningSunshine:** It was never for her!

**BurningSunshine:** Okay?

**BurningSunshine:** She could never know that I was screaming out my best friends name and not my girlfriends. 

**BurningSunshine:** Do you get it now?

**BurningSunshine:** Heather… I haven’t let things go. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Heather..

**BurningSunshine:** I didn’t let anything go. I couldn’t..

**ChandlersDemon:** I

**BurningSunshine:** I still love you, Heather..

**ChandlersDemon:** know.

**BurningSunshine:** I didn’t want to be with her. 

**BurningSunshine:** I didn’t want to date her.

**BurningSunshine:** But when you started dating, Veronica.. I felt like I had no other choice.

**BurningSunshine:** At least someone loved me..

**ChandlersDemon:** You can’t throw that at me, Heather.

**BurningSunshine:** Yes, I can! 

**BurningSunshine:** You fucked me in the bathroom stall and then left me alone to cry my fucking heart out! 

**BurningSunshine:** Don’t tell me what I can’t fucking do! 

**BurningSunshine:** I’m so sick of it!

**ChandlersDemon:** Please, calm down..

**ChandlersDemon:** Take a deep breathe and calm down.

**BurningSunshine:** I am calm. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Don’t lie to me. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I’m not Duke, I can see through your bullshit. 

**BurningSunshine:** >:/

**ChandlersDemon:** I know you, Heather..

**BurningSunshine:** Apparently not enough..

**ChandlersDemon:** I know you love me, Heather. It wasn’t hard to see.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** You were never happy with her. 

**BurningSunshine:** But then you left and got Veronica.

**ChandlersDemon:** Yes, I did. 

**BurningSunshine:** Why..? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Because you had Duke. 

**BurningSunshine:** o.o

**ChandlersDemon:** I

**BurningSunshine:** I love you, Heather.

**ChandlersDemon:** love you, Heather. 

**BurningSunshine:** [Blushing Emoji]

**ChandlersDemon:** You’ve always known that.. 

**BurningSunshine:** Yeah.. I have.,

**ChandlersDemon:** Do you mind if I stop by later? 

**BurningSunshine:** Not at all. The door is open. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Oh my god, you still say that? 

**BurningSunshine:** Lol, of course I do! 

**BurningSunshine:** It was our first time for like everything. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Omg, that was the first time I went over to your house.

**BurningSunshine:** First time we watched a movie together.

**ChadlersDemon:** First time we showered together.

**BurningSunshine:** The fucking water heater was such ass.

**ChandlersDemon:** Lol, it really was. 

**BurningSunshine:** Like, we’re rich, and we can’t afford to fix a water heater for a couple hundred bucks? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Makes no sense lol. 

**BurningSunshine:** Exactly.

**ChandlersDemon:** Was our first time watching Nightmare Before Christmas. 

**BurningSunshine:** It’s always been my favorite after that..

**ChandlersDemon:** When he needs to borrow the equipment.,

**BurningSunshine:** Omg, stopp!

**ChandlersDemon:** *Knock knock knock* 

**ChandlersDemon:** Oww, my head..

**BurningSunshine:** -Rolls over-

**BurningSunshine:** THE DOOR IS OPEN!

**ChandlersDemon:** xD

**ChandlersDemon:** Doctor! I need to borrow some equipment!

**BurningSunshine:** Holy shit, didn’t I fucking pull out you know what? 

**ChandlersDemon:** We were pretty drunk. 

**BurningSunshine:** My parents weren’t home, so of course we were. They never lock the liquor cabinet.

**ChandlersDemon:** Omfg, you did pull it out! 

**BurningSunshine:** Stoppppppp!

**ChandlersDemon:** Do you still have it?

**BurningSunshine:** It’s a fucking gold dildo, why would I get rid of that? xD

**ChandlersDemon:** Idk, you’re a fucking weirdo. 

**BurningSunshine:** xD

**BurningSunshine:** Not as weird as your girlfriend. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Stopp. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I don’t even know why we’re dating. 

**BurningSunshine:** She’s a good kid.

**ChandlersDemon:** She’s a fucking meme.

**BurningSunshine:** Sounds like Duke. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Omg, stopp.

**BurningSunshine:** They were probably meant for each other.

**ChandlersDemon:** Lowkey. 

**BurningSunshine:** Are we about to play matchmaker? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I’m not just going to break up with her out of the blue. 

**ChandlersDemon:** That’d be kinda sketchy. 

**BurningSunshine:** Yeah, I guess it would be..

**ChandlersDemon:** I don’t know, Baby Girl..

**BurningSunshine:** Omg, you remember that? 

**ChandlersDemon:** I always loved calling you that, it made you blush every time. 

**BurningSunshine:** It still does. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Mhm, I’m sure it does. 

**BurningSunshine:** It does. 

**ChandlersDemon:** What’re you doing right now, Heather? 

**BurningSunshine:** Chilling on my bed.. Under the covers, talking to you.,

**ChandlersDemon:** Not leaving anything out, are you? 

**BurningSunshine:** Of course not!

**ChandlersDemon:** Mhm..

**BurningSunshine:** Stop that! 

**ChandlersDemom:** Hm?

**BurningSunshine:** You always said “mhm” whenever we would have sex.

**ChandlersDemon:** Mhm.

**ChandlersDemon:** Making you frustrated? 

**BurningSunshine:** Maybe..

**ChandlersDemon:** Aw, well isn’t that just cute. 

**BurningSunshine:** Stop..

**ChandlersDemon:** Were you lying when I asked you if you were leaving anything out? 

**BurningSunshine:** No.

**ChandlersDemon:** Are you sure?

**BurningSunshine:** Maybe..

**ChandlersDemon:** You really are just a naughty little thing. 

**BurningSunshine:** Yeah, I am.. 

**ChandlersDemon:** How long?

**BurningSunshine:** Since we started talking about our first time..

**ChandlersDemon:** Cute.

**BurningSunshine:** Think you can come over sooner? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Maybe.

**BurningSunshine:** My parents aren’t home. 

**BurningSunshine:** They’re in 

**ChandlersDemon:** Oh? 

**ChandlersDemon:** You’re so cute when you do that. 

**BurningSunshine:** Shut up! 

**ChandlersDemon:** It’s true. 

**BurningSunshine:** >:(

**ChandlersDemon:** You’re probably whining and whimpering like a fucking child.

**BurningSunshine:** Can you please?

**ChandlersDemon:** Stop. 

**BurningSunshine:** Why!?

**ChandlersDemon:** Stop touching yourself. 

**BurningSunshine:** Heather!

**ChandlersDemon:** Just listen you, ya dope. 

**BurningSunshine:** >:/

**ChandlersDemon:** Edge yourself. Do what you need to do, but when you get close, ruin your orgasm. When I come over later, I’ll know if you did what I told you, because when we watch Nightmare Before Christmas, you’ll be all over me. 

**BurningSunshine:** You’re such a fucking tease.

**ChandlersDemon:** You love it. 

**BurningSunshine:** Fine..

**ChandlersDemon:** I’ll be over around 6, I can bring some dinner if you want.

**BurningSunshine:** Sushi? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Philadelphia Rolls, California, or Roe? I can grab some sashimi and nori maki. 

**BurningSunshine:** Get some sugar rolls while you’re at it. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Yes ma’am. 

**BurningSunshine:** Omg, don’t do that.

**ChandlersDemon:** What if I want to? 

**BurningSunshine:** You’re in control, that doesn’t change. Well, it does, but..

**ChandlersDemon:** Lol, I know. 

**ChandlersDemon:** I’ll be over later, Babe.

**BurningSunshine:** Okay! 

**ChandlersDemon:** You better do what I told you to.

**BurningSunshine:** And if I don’t? 

**ChandlersDemon:** You get punished. 

**BurningSunshine:** Simple enough.

**ChandlersDemon:** Mhm.

**BurningSunshine:** Jfc. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Ta ta.

**BurningSunshine:** Mhm..

 

**[ChandlersDemon is offline!]**

_ 10:52 AM  _

 

**[BurningSunshine is offline!]**

_ 10:53 AM _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know.  
> This is really dysfunctional right now and so not healthy.  
> Everyone is everywhere and it's really not good.  
> With Duke out of the picture for a short period of time, it's not exactly going to end well, seeing as we know how she feels about Mac.  
> It's crazy, but trust me, I know what I'm doing.  
> Things change in real life, so they're only bound to be reflected within your writing as well. 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler


	8. Text Chat #8

_ 5/29/18 _

**[SaltySawyer is online!]**

_ 7:07 AM  _

 

**SaltySawyer:** Second to last day and this poor woman has a death in the family, Jesus, I feel so bad for her.

 

**[BurningSunshine is online!]**

_ 7:07 AM _

 

**BurningSunshine:** She doesn’t seem to be having any luck this year. 

**SaltySawyer:** Honestly! I feel really bad. 

**BurningSunshine:** She’s a tough woman, she’ll pull through. 

**SaltySawyer:** I don’t doubt that, it just sucks, y’know? 

**BurningSunshine:** Stuff like that just happens.. 

**SaltySawyer:** I guess.. But I still feel bad. 

**BurningSunshine:** Doesn’t change anything. 

**SaltySawyer:** I know.

**BurningSunshine:** Then lighten up! She wouldn’t want you to be sad on the second to last day of school. :) 

**SaltySawyer:** She’d probably yell at me for being such a pout. 

**BurningSunshine:** You know for a fact that she would. 

 

**[ChandlersDemon is online!]**

_ 7:10 AM  _

 

**ChandlersDemon:** What’re you two going on about? 

**SaltySawyer:** The teacher.

**ChandlersDemon:** She’ll live. 

**SaltySawyer:** I guess..

 

**[DukeDuels is online!]**

_ 7:12 AM  _

 

**ChandlersDemon:** Who the fuck added you back?

**BurningSunshine:** Heather? 

**DukeDuels:** It’s amazing, isn’t it? 

**ChandlersDemon:** Wtf are you doing back here? I kicked you for a reason. 

**DukeDuels:** Guess your little lapdog isn’t so loyal after all. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Are you fucking serious, Veronica? 

**SaltySawyer:** …

**SaltySawyer:** It felt weird without her. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Are you serious? 

**ChandlersDemon:** It felt weird?!

**ChandlersDemon:** She fucking cheated on McNamara and then had the nerve to lie about it.

**SaltySawyer:** And then you cheated on me. 

 

**[BurningSunshine has left the chat!]**

_ 7:16 AM  _

 

**DukeDuels:** Point proven. 

**ChandlersDemon:** Shut the fuck up, Heather. 

 

**[DukeDuels has muted ChandlersDemon!]**

_ 7:17 AM _

 

**[SaltySawyer has changed ChandlersDemon’s admin privileges!]**

_ 7:17 AM  _

 

**SaltySawyer:** Did you really think I was stupid? 

**DukeDuels:** She may look it, but she’s far from it.

**SaltySawyer:** I’ve literally read through your bullshit since the minute Duke left. 

**SaltySawyer:** Everything just changed about you. 

**SaltySawyer:** I don’t know who you did anything with, but I sure as hell hope they were worth it. 

**DukeDuels:** Wouldn’t be surprised if she ran back to her ex. 

**SaltySawyer:** It’s just so funny. 

**DukeDuels:** She’s a hypocrite, Veronica. 

**DukeDuels:** She’ll criticize other people and yell at them for their faults, but she never looks at her own. 

**SaltySawyer:** Such a fucking disgrace. 

**DukeDuels:** Buh bye, Bitch. 

 

**[DukeDuels has kicked ChandlersDemon from the chat.]**

_ 7:21 AM  _

 

**SaltySawyer:** Do you have any clue who she could’ve cheated on me with?

**DukeDuels:** Honestly, I don’t know. 

**SaltySawyer:** No clue at all?

**DukeDuels:** Mac might know. 

**SaltySawyer:** After that, you really think she’s going to want to talk to either of us? 

**DukeDuels:** Probably not, but she’s a scared little puppy dog, she’ll answer anything if it means she gets her friends back. She can’t live on her own, she’s too weak to. 

**SaltySawyer:** True.. 

**SaltySawyer:** Her and Chandler are pretty tight though. 

**DukeDuels:** Not as tight as her fuckin’ pussy. 

**SaltySawyer:** Lol, Jfc. Tmii!

**DukeDuels:** You’d be surprised with the amount of shit I have over her. 

**SaltySawyer:** I’m honestly not surprised with you having anything over her.

**DukeDuels:** Then do you want me to talk to her? 

**SaltySawyer:** Didn’t you too break up? 

**DukeDuels:** She’s probably still head over heels, if she knows anything, she’ll spill. 

**SaltySawyer:** You sure about that?

**DukeDuels:** Positive.

**SaltySawyer:** She’s changed a lot since you dumped her.

**DukeDuels:** Oh well. 

**DukeDuels:** I’ll get an answer out of her one way or another. 

**SaltySawyer:** Alright, text me when you’re done with her. 

**DukeDuels:** Deuces. [Peace Sign Emoji]

 

**[DukeDuels is offline!]**

_ 7:27 AM  _

 

**[SaltySawyer is offline!]**

_ 7:27 AM  _

 

_ Duke and McNamara’s Private Chat _

 

**DukeyDoo:** Heather? 

 

**[MacNCheese is online!]**

_ 7:29 AM  _

 

**MacNCheese:** Wtf do you want? 

**DukeyDoo:** Hey, don’t get hostile.

**MacNCheese:** Suck a fucking dick, Heather. Oh, wait, you already did.

**DukeyDoo:** Act like you haven’t before, smh. Don’t come at me, I’m trying to help a friend. 

**MacNCheese:** By running to your ex? 

**MacNCheese:** You’re honestly so pathetic rn. 

**DukeyDoo:** I’m here for Veronica, Heather.

**MacNCheese:** She couldn’t message me herself? 

**DukeyDoo:** She was scared to. 

**MacNCheese:** I don’t know what there is to be scared of.

**DukeyDoo:** Idk, Babe.

**MacNCheese:** Don’t fucking call me that. 

**DukeyDoo:** Do you have any clue who Heather cheated on Veronica with? 

**MacNCheese:** Are you seriously asking me that right now? 

**DukeyDoo:** Yeah, I am. 

**MacNCheese:** First off, fuck off.

 

**[MacNCheese has changed DukeyDoo’a nickname to CabbagePatchKid.]**

_ 7:34 AM _

 

**MacNCheese:** Second off, that’s none of your fucking concern. 

 

**[MacNCheese has muted DukeyDoo!]**

_ 7:35 AM _

 

**MacNCheese:** Thirdly, if Veronica wants to know so bad, tell her to come at me herself instead of sending her little lap dog. 

**MacNCheese:** You fall at her feet just like you fell at Heather’s.

**MacNCheese:** She was so right about you, it’s sad.

**MacNCheese:** Now run back to your little girlfriend and don’t you dare think of ever coming back. 

 

**[MacNCheese has terminated the chat!]**

_ 7:39 AM  _

 

_ Veronica and McNamara’s Private Chat. _

 

**TheBigV:** Heather? 

 

**[MacALac is online!]**

_ 7:40 AM  _

 

**MacALac:** Seriously? 

**TheBigV:** What? 

**MacALac:** You had to send Duke after me? 

**TheBigV:** I thought you would open up to her..

**MacALac:** Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?

**MacALac:** Why the hell would I open up to a cabbage patch lookin’ ass bitch like her? 

**TheBigV:** Because you dated her?

**TheBigV:** Because you loved her? 

**TheBigV:** Because she’s your friend? 

**MacALac:** Jesus, the both of you are such a sad case.

**TheBigV:** Heather, I just want to know. 

**TheBigV:** I can’t sleep ffs.

**MacALac:** That’s not my problem, Ronnie.

**MacALac:** And that’s not my secret to go around telling.

**TheBigV:** So you know?

**MacALac:** Of course I know. 

**MacALac:** I practically know Heather like I know myself. 

**TheBigV:** I can tell…

**TheBigV:** She’s starting to wear off on you. 

**MacALac:** Oops? 

**TheBigV:** Please? 

**TheBigV:** Can you just tell me?

**TheBigV:** I can’t function, Heather..

**TheBigV:** Everything fucking hurts.

**TheBigV:** Wtf did I do wrong? 

**MacALac:** You didn’t do anything wrong, Veronica. You know that.

**TheBigV:** But she fucking left me! 

**MacALac:** First off, she didn’t leave you. You kicked her from the chat and went behind her back and brought Duke back to the chat. That’s two things. Betrayal and exile. 

**MacALac:** Second off, congratulations!

**MacALac:** Now you get to know what it feels like. Being heartbroken just sucks, doesn’t it? 

**MacALac:** Make sure Duke is reading over your shoulder, because I’m sure she is. 

**TheBigV:** Heather, please.

**MacALac:** Have you even tried to talk to her? 

**TheBigV:** …

**MacALac:** I didn’t think so. 

**MacALac:** Instead you just run from all your problems. You’re no better than her. 

**TheBigV:** Like she’s going to actually tell me.

**MacALac:** You ran to me first.

**MacALac:** You kicked her from her own chat. 

**MacALac:** You betrayed her. 

**MacALac:** By tomorrow, you’ll be nothing. 

**TheBigV:** I know that, Heather..

**TheBigV:** I at least want to go out knowing who took my girlfriend from me. 

**MacALac:** That’s something to ask her, Veronica.. 

**TheBigV:** She’s not going to give me the time of day! 

**TheBigV:** Not after what I did! 

**MacALac:** Maybe you should’ve thought twice about your actions.

**TheBigV:** I wasn’t thinking straight! 

**TheBigV:** I don’t know how the hell to apologize or what to say! 

**TheBigV:** I just want her back..

**MacALac:** I’m sorry, Ronnie…

**MacALac:** I really am.. 

**TheBigV:** I’m just one big fuck up.

**TheBigV:** What do I even say? 

**MacALac:** That’s for you to decide. 

**TheBigV:** You’re even starting to sound like her..

**TheBigV:** You two are so alike.

**TheBigV:** Only when you’re a bitch though.

**MacALac:** Lol, who do you think I picked it up from? 

**TheBigV:** It’s pretty obvious now. 

**MacALac:** Mhm. 

**TheBigV:** You even picked that up! 

**MacALac:** We’ve been friends since we were in diapers, Ronnie. There isn’t a thing I haven’t picked up from her. 

**TheBigV:** At leafs you’re not a cheater.. 

**MacALac:** Yeah, that’s one thing I didn’t pick up. 

**TheBigV:** That’s good..

**TheBigV:** I’m sorry for everything that happened with Duke, I wish things had been different for you two. 

**MacALac:** It’s whatever. 

**TheBigV:** Water off a duck’s back? 

**MacALac:** Pretty much. 

**TheBigV:** I sorta want to tell you something, but I think she’d rip me a new one if I did. 

**MacALac:** Oh? 

**TheBigV:** Yeah.. I’m sure once everyone’s on good terms, maybe we’ll all talk about it. 

**MacALac:** Alright.. 

**MacALac:** Wait, how about

**MacALac:** Nevermind..

**TheBigV:** What? 

**MacALac:** Nothing. 

**TheBigV:** Okay…

**MacALac:** Go talk to Heather. 

**TheBigV:** I don’t doubt that.. 

**TheBigV:** I just wish that things had gone differently. 

**TheBigV:** I regret everything. 

**MacALac:** Tell her just that. 

**MacALac:** Words of advice though…

**TheBigV:** ?

**MacALac:** She’s taken. 

 

**[MacALac is offline!]**

_ 7:59 AM  _

 

_ Chandler and Veronica’s Private Chat _

 

**RonRon:** Heather..? 

 

**[DemonQueen is online!]**

_ 8:00 AM  _

 

**DemonQueen:** What do you want? 

**RonRon:** I

**DemonQueen:** What? You’re sorry? 

**RonRon:** am sorry. 

**RonRon:** Yeah..

**DemonQueen:** You’re so pathetic.

**RonRon:** I know I am..

**DemonQueen:** You literally have to hide behind people to be strong. 

**RonRon:** Yeah, I know. 

**DemonQueen:** You can’t stand on your own two feet for shit. 

**RonRon:** Everything you’re saying is true, Heather. 

**DemonQueen:** Yeah, I know it is. 

**RonRon:** Can I just ask you one last question? 

**DemonQueen:** You make it sound like I’m on my deathbed. 

**RonRon:** No.. But I am. 

**DemonQueen:** Lol, what makes you say that? 

**RonRon:** Idk. I’m assuming come tomorrow, I’ll be a nobody again. 

**DemonQueen:** Nah. 

**RonRon:** Oh?

**DemonQueen:** You can never go back to being a nobody. 

**RonRon:** I guess.

**DemonQueen:** You’ll just be an ex someone. Which is far worse.

**RonRon:** .-. 

**DemonQueen:** You did that to yourself. 

**DemonQueen:** Expect plenty of messages. 

**RonRon:** Great..

**RonRon:** Is it sad that I honestly don’t hate you for this?

**DemonQueen:** Not really. It’s hard to hate someone like me.

**RonRon:** You’re not wrong about that..

**DemonQueen:** I’m never really wrong, am I? 

**RonRon:** No.

**DemonQueen:** Exactly. 

**RonRon:** Can I.. Can I at least know one last thing? 

**DemonQueen:** Ask away. 

**RonRon:** Who? 

**DemonQueen:** What? 

**RonRon:** Who took you away from me? 

**DemonQueen:** No one took me away from you.

**DemonQueen:** You did that to yourself, Veronica.

**DemonQueen:** Went behind my back, kicked me from my own group. 

**RonRon:** You’re no better!

**DemonQueen:** I own up to the shit I do, Veronica.

**DemonQueen:** Yeah, I did cheat on you.

**DemonQueen:** Is that what you want me to say?

**DemonQueen:** I cheated on you, and it felt pretty nice. 

**RonRon:** I already assumed that.

**DemonQueen:** Well now you can stop assuming and start knowing.

**RonRon:** That doesn’t answer my question. 

**DemonQueen:** I answered your question. 

**DemonQueen:** You took me away from you. 

**DemonQueen:** No one else did that, you did that on your own. 

**RonRon:** I worded that wrongly then.

**DemonQueen:** What?

**DemonQueen:** Do you want to know who I fucked that wasn’t you? 

**RonRon:** Yeah, I do. 

**DemonQueen:** Well, keep thinking, because that’s none of your business. 

**RonRon:** Uh, it kinda is.

**DemonQueen:** We aren’t together anymore, so it’s none of your damn business. I can fuck who I please.

**RonRon:** But you fucked them while you were with me!

**DemonQueen:** What even made you think I was cheating on you? 

**DemonQueen:** Duke put the thought into your head? 

**RonRon:** No.

**DemomQueen:** [Raised Eyebrow Emoji]

**RonRon:** Maybe..

**DemonQueen:** You’re a horrible liar. 

**RonRon:** She told me that you’ve done this before. 

**DemonQueen:** Lol. Of course you’d believe her. 

**RonRon:** Who else was I supposed to believe? 

**DemonQueen:** Mac, maybe. 

**DemonQueen:** Since when do I tell anything to Duke? 

**RonRon:** You don’t.

**DemonQueen:** Then why run to her?

**DemonQueen:** To spite me? 

**DemonQueen:** To get back at me? 

**RonRon:** Idfk! 

**DemonQueen:** Congratulations, Veronica.

**DemonQueen:** You really are a lost cause.

**RonRon:** Jfc.

**RonRon:** I didn’t come here to fight with you, Heather. I came here because I wanted answers. All I wanted to know was who you cheated on me with. I just wanted to send my love and hope that you two do better than we did. Is that too much to fucking do?

**DemonQueen:** And why would you want to do that?

**RonRon:** Because it’s a good thing to do?

**RonRon:** Because I’m giving you good intentions?

**RonRon:** Idfk, Heather. I didn’t want it to turn out like us. 

**DemonQueen:** Trust me, that’ll never happen again. 

**RonRon:** Did you love me? 

**DemonQueen:** What kind of question is that? 

**RomRon:** A legitimate question. 

**RonRon:** Heather, did you love me? 

**DemonQueen:** Veronica, you know the answer to that.

**RonRon:** Obviously not if I feel the need to ask.

**RonRon:** Stop avoiding the question, Heather.

**DemonQueen:** What’re you expecting to get from this, Veronica? 

**RonRon:** Closure.

**RonRon:** It’s the least I’ll ask for. 

**DemonQueen:** -Sigh- 

**DemonQueen:** My feelings for you were complicated, Ronnie. 

**DemonQueen:** You know how I 

**RonRon:** Do you love her?

**DemonQueen:** am. 

**DemonQueen:** Seriously?

**RonRon:** Every time you told me you loved me, it felt half hearted. Can you at least look your new girlfriend in the eye and tell her it without needing to look somewhere else?

**DemonQueen:** …

**RonRon:** Can you..?

**DemonQueen:** Yes, Veronica..

**DemonQueen:** I can..

**DemonQueen:** I love her. 

**RonRon:** Glad to hear…

**RonRon:** She make you happy? 

**DemonQueen:** Yes, she does. 

**RonRon:** Good.. 

**DemonQueen:** She makes me very happy and I love her with all of my heart, Veronica. 

**RonRon:** You won’t hurt her, will you? 

**DemonQueen:** Did I ever hurt you? 

**RonRon:** Not intentionally.. 

**DemonQueen:** I’m sorry it had to end this way, Ronnie. 

**DemonQueen:** You’re a good kid, you know that. 

**RonRon:** Yeah, I just wish I had known. 

**DemonQueen:** You couldn’t have. 

**DemonQueen:** I’m too good at hiding things. 

**RonRon:** Yeah, that’s true. 

**DemonQueen:** [Sad Smile Emoji]

**RonRon:** She’s in good hands then.

**DemonQueen:** She always has been. 

**RonRon:** I have a feeling I know who it is.. 

**DemonQueen:** You’ll never know unless you guess. 

**RonRon:** I’m scared to guess, ‘cause if I’m wrong that’ll be pretty awkward. ;-;

**DemonQueen:** I’ve heard plenty of crazy shit from people.

**DemonQueen:** You’re probably half of those people lol. 

**RonRon:** I don’t doubt that for a second.

**RonRon:** You won’t kill me if I guess? 

**DemonQueen:** Obviously not if I’m giving you free range. 

**RonRon:** Okay.. 

**DemonQueen:** Are you sure you want to guess? 

**RonRon:** I came here for closure. I’m sure of this. 

**DemonQueen:** Alright.. Then ask away. 

**RonRon:** Is it Heather? 

**RonRon:** Mac? 

**DemonQueen:** Y-Yeah, Ronnie.. It is.

**RonRon:** I knew it.

**RonRon:** No one whines that loud over cramps. 

**DemonQueen:** Lol, I need to teach her to be more quiet. 

**RonRon:** That honestly seems impossible. 

**DemonQueen:** How’d you know? 

**RonRon:** The movie in the background. 

**DemonQueen:** Really? 

**RonRon:** Yeah Lol. It was playing the same song each time I called you two. 

**DemonQueen:** Rippp.

**RonRon:** You two honestly make an adorable couple, I hope you know that. 

**DemonQueen:** I know. 

**RonRon:** Good. :)

**DemonQueen:** You’re making me not want to ruin your life, stoppp.

**RonRon:** Cut me a break? 

**DemonQueen:** Lol, funny.

**RonRon:** Ratz.

**DemonQueen:** Lol.

**RonRon:** At least cut Duke a break?

**DemonQueen:** xD

**DemonQueen:** You aren’t being serious right now.

**DemonQueen:** Are you reading what you type? 

**RonRon:** Yeah, I am. 

**RonRon:** You can do whatever you want to me, but just leave her out of it. 

**DemonQueen:** Wow, what’s making you protect her? 

**RonRon:** None of your business, now is it?

**DemonQueen:** You’re dating. 

**RonRon:** O.O 

**DemonQueen:** Can’t use my own tricks against me, Ronnie. 

**DemonQueen:** Doesn’t work like that. 

**RonRon:** Well, I tried. 

**DemonQueen:** That’s a shitty try.

**RonRon:** Lol, I know. 

**DemonQueen:** Watch the stupid movie.

**RonRon:** This movie has been playing for the hour and it’s so fucking boring.

**DemonQueen:** “Geometric shapes. So surreal.” Lol, bitch, that’s a hexagon. 

**RonRon:** xD

**RonRon:** Deadddddd

**DemonQueen:** This shit is so gay. 

**RonRon:** Not as gay as us. 

**DemonQueen:** True, true. Lol. 

**RonRon:** Duke is blowing up my phone.

**DemonQueen:** Be careful, might be a nuke.

**RonRon:** Holy shit.

**RonRon:** BRUHHH

**DemonQueen:** What?

**RonRon:** NukeDuke.

**DemonQueen:** Omg.

**RonRon:** That’s gonna be her new name in my phone, bet. 

**DemonQueen:** Lol, have fun. 

**RonRon:** Btw, you two are adorable rn. 

**DemonQueen:** She’s tired and annoyed at you two. This is what she does when she’s frustrated. 

**RonRon:** Nuzzles up on you and tries to fall asleep? 

**DemonQueen:** Nuzzles up on me and bitches about all the idiots in the world.

**RonRon:** Adorable. 

**DemomQueen:** Truly. 

**RonRon:** I’ll see you after class?

**DemonQueen:** Duke going to allow that? 

**RonRon:** Probably not.

**DemomQueen:** Give it till tomorrow. 

**RonRon:** .-.

**DemonQueen:** Mac probably doesn’t want to see either of you, so I’m not going to force that on her. 

**DemonQueen:** She doesn’t deserve that right now.

**RonRon:** Understandable. 

**DemonQueen:** Cya around, Sawyer.

**RonRon:** Cya, ChanChan. 

 

**[DemonQueen is offline!]**

_ 8:45 AM _

 

**[RonRon is offline!]**

_ 8:45 AM _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors. 
> 
> Bear with me people, I know this is getting shittier and shittier.   
> Just roll with it, eh?   
> Something good comes out of everything, I swear. :) 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler


End file.
